Of Insecurities and Jealousy
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: The Mixer Ball is coming up and everyone's excited however it seems that one person is troubled by it... Multi-pairing :D Please read and review


**Of Insecurities and Jealousy**

**AN: This kinda like the sequel of my first story, "The Ball". Also is also set when they were a year older than the first season. P.S. is is also a very long one-shot so please bear(?) with it :D. This is second crappy story I've made :D and please also read the AN below :D**

**I don't own characters here, I'm just borrowing :D**

**To: every one who read and reviewed my first story, thank you so much for all the support you gave and this story is made for you guys. I love you so much :D**

It was a normal Friday in Seiso Academy. The sky was painted pink and orange as the sun as about to end. People, both students and teachers, were rushing to go home. Some were busy fulfilling their requirements that needed to be submitted before the day ends. You could also see some students out in the field playing sports and practicing music while some just preferred to practice in the practice rooms (_Duh, that's why it's called practice rooms :D)_

However, a certain red haired violinist can't seem to focus on playing her violin.

**(_)**

Hino Kahoko has been playing her and her boyfriend's favourite song, Ave Maria for the past half hour and she is still making mistakes. Her mind is full of certain things or _people at that point _that she keeps messing up her playing.

She can't seem to stop thinking about the Mixer Ball and a certain blue haired violinist. Ever since the school announced that the ball will be moved a few months later, she was more than thrilled. This gave her the more time to find the perfect dress to impress her boyfriend, Len Tsukimori.

Yes, they have been together for months now, a week after Len had confessed to her. Everything was going perfect more them. They would constantly go out on weekends or just enjoy each other's company in school and during their free time.

However, they decided to keep their relationship a secret first. Both Kahoko and Len fear what people might think about them, especially for Kahoko. No one in their right mind would want to be labelled as a user or gold digger because of his and her background. And this seems to be reason why Kahoko can't seem to focus on anything lately.

It's not that she mind keeping their relationship a secret but having a super hot boyfriend doesn't make life easier for you. Ever since the school announced that the ball will be moved, females from both the General and Music Department won't stopping bugging him about being his date.

This made Kahoko feel very insecure. Who wouldn't? In her eyes, she was just average, she is not that pretty and her figure is just average and she clearly knew that there are far better girls than her. Girls that wanted to catch the attention of her boyfriend.

She sighed for the _nth_ time that day. She was so busy thinking about those things again that she made another horrible sound.

She was about to start playing again when a familiar voice behind her caught her attention

"I thought I heard cats dying" said Len

"That's not funny Len and besides I was just busy thinking about things." She said

Len sighed and started walking towards Kahoko, he perfectly know what Kahoko is thinking about. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear

"What are you thinking about?" he said, pretending that he doesn't have a clue. He then proceeded to kiss Kaho's neck and collar bone making the red hair sigh in content. She then tilted his head gently to kiss him fully on the lips.

It started out as sweet and gentle then it suddenly became very passionate, Len licked Kaho's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Kaho happy obliged. After few moments, the two of them parted for the lack of air and panting very hard.

Len slowly leaned back to look at Kaho, he could still see the pink hue colouring her cheeks and she was looking at another direction.

"Seriously Kaho, what are you thinking about?" he repeated his question awhile ago

"Nothing, I was just…, I was just thinking about…" she begun to say

"You were thinking about us again, weren't you?" he interrupted

Kaho just sighed and nodded, still unable to look at him

"Look, if it bothers you so much then why don't we just announce to others that we're together already" he smiled at her gently

"There's no need for that okay Len" she tried to force a smile which Len noticed "Can you just walk me home already, I'm feeling really tired" she said

All Len could do was nod

**(_)**

Luck doesn't seem to be on their side that day

As soon as they got out of school premises, it started to rain really hard. Since Len's house is nearer, they proceeded to that direction instead. Both of them were already soaking wet and Kahoko was already shivering when they entered the Tsukimori mansion.

Len felt worried about his girlfriend and went to the bathroom to get a towel

"Here, take this. There's a pair of clean clothes that will fit you in the guess room, second door to the left. You could also use that room for the night and you could also use the phone there to call your parents and tell them that you'll be staying the night here; it doesn't look like the rain will stop any time soon. You should probably change now so that you won't catch a cold." he said as he handed her the towel.

Kahoko only smiled at him and nodded. As soon as she was out of the living room, Len also proceeded to his room to change. Five minutes later, he went out of the room and went to the kitchen to get water. As he closed the fridge, he noticed a piece to paper on it

"_Len, dear, your dad and I have an emergency meeting to attend to. We won't be here until Sunday morning. There's cooked food in the fridge already so all you have to do is heat it up. Take care always while we're away_

_Love, Mom"_

Len sighed as he finished reading the letter. Just as soon as he placed the letter back, Kahoko went into the kitchen looking absolutely stunning. The clothes were a little bit big on her but it still made her look pretty. Seeing Len speechless and just staring at her made Kahoko a little bit insecure.

"I know that it's a bit big but I didn't have anything else to wear" she said uncomfortably

Len walked towards her and whispered

"No, I think it's just perfect" and he kissed her passionately.

The kiss suddenly turned into a full make out session. When they parted for air, their lips would immediately find the other. A sudden sound from Kahoko stomach ruined their special moment.

Len leaned back a little, resting his forehead on top of hers. He chuckled breathlessly and said

"Come on, let's go get dinner already" and all she could do was to nod her head.

**(_)**

After the two had dinner, they decided to play a few duets and ended their practice with their favourite song, Ave Maria. Playing for a few hours really took its toll on Kahoko so they decided to call it a day and proceeded to their own respective rooms

It was already 1:00 in the morning and Len still couldn't go to sleep so he decided to visit Kahoko. Maybe seeing her angelic face and hearing her sweet voice will lure him to sleep. He knocked on her door three times and he heard soft noises coming from the inside signalling that she was still awake. He tried knocking again and slowly opened the door; he saw Kahoko pretending to be asleep. "_Time to have a little fun" _he thought to himself

He walked towards her bed and sat at the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and said

"Kaho, there's something I need to tell you. I know that I should tell it to you while you're awake but I thought I should, as you like to call it, practice first."

He could immediately see the sudden rise and fall of her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart. He was having a hard time containing his laughter but the show must go on

"I really enjoyed spending time with you but lately I figured something out, actually I figured it out a long time ago, something that will somehow affect our relationship."

_This is it. Time to bring out the explosion _he thought as he silently chuckled

"I thought that if I say to you now, it will be a lot easier. So Kaho… god this is really hard but… Kaho, I'm gay"

This immediately made Kahoko's head snapped up with unshed tears on her face and her grip on the pillow murderous

"W-what" she said trembling

That was the final straw for him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing so hard, he practically was rolling on the floor and holding his stomach so hard. When he was sober enough, he looked at Kaho with a smirk on his face. He leaned his face close to her and whispered in her ear "_gotcha" _

He was then pulled immediately into the bed with Kahoko on top of him. _She sure is strong for a girl_ he thought to himself. He suddenly became nervous and swallowed a lump on his throat as he saw her evil smile.

"Are you sure? That wouldn't be acceptable. I don't want people to think that my super hot boyfriend suddenly turns out to be gay but even if that's the case then I'm glad I have a cure"

As soon as she stopped talking, she immediately captured his lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. As if acting on instinct, he also immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

A few more minutes passed and they parted for the lack of air. She softly chuckled as he leaned her head on his forehead.

"Told you I could cure you" she said softly

"And I never doubted you" he countered. Kahoko rolled of Len so that they would be beside each other. They talked for a few minutes about random stuff and things that happened to them and the like. It was already 3:00 in the morning when Len noticed that Kahoko was already yawning.

"Go to sleep now, love or else there will be dark circles around your eyes that will make you look hideous" he said, also feeling tired already

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast" she yawned "Definitely" he answered

Len got off the bed and walked towards the doors. He took one last glance at Kahoko before shutting the door close, knowing that she was already in dream land.

**(_)**

It was already 8:00 in the morning when Kahoko woke up. She was still feeling light-headed about the events that happened the day before. _That Len, he always know how to give me a heart attack _she thought to herself.

She was about to go down in the kitchen when she passed by Len's room. She tried knocking and got no response so she quietly opened the door just to see him sleeping soundly in his bed. _Well, time to cook breakfast. I can't risk Len staying in the kitchen or he might burn the whole place down _she softly chuckled to herself.

Feeling another person's presence in his room woke him up a little. He noticed that it was a little past eight in the morning. _Huh, that's weird. I usually wake up earlier than eight. _Finally having total control over his body, he started his daily morning routine. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and fixed his bedroom. Just as soon as he was done, his stomach growled loudly.

"I guess my stomach knows that it's a little past breakfast" he laughed to himself

He went down to go to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs cooking. He immediately went inside to see Kahoko setting up the dining table.

"Ohayo, Len" Kaho greeted happily

"Ohayo, Kaho. You already started cooking breakfast" the way he said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yup, sure have. I can't risk you burning the house or else your parents might get mad at both of us" she teased

"Ha ha, very funny Kaho" he said sarcastically

"What? You know it's true. Do you expect people to allow you to do household chores? What, wash the dishes just to break them or do the laundry just to make them dirtier and don't even get me started on cooking Len" she said like a mother scolding her child

"Still, you didn't have to it in that manner" he said dejectedly. You can really see the Japanese sign _USELESS_ hanging on top of his head and his aura very gloomy

Kahoko, noticing this immediately, felt guilty so she walked towards him and hugged him tightly

"Cheer up, Len. If you do then I might give anything you want" she muttered as she buried her face on his chest

"Really, you'll give me anything I want" his face immediately brightened

"Sure, as long as it's acceptable and within my power" she said

"Fine, you have a deal. Now come on, let us go get breakfast" he said happily

**(_)**

After breakfast, the two decided that they practice the violin. They were engrossed in their practice that they forgot about the time until they notice that it was already 30 minutes past 12:00 noon. Since it was already too late to cook lunch, they just decided to eat somewhere else.

Kaho, being the practical one, suggested that they should just eat at the fast foods. Len, not being used to this kind of stuff, insisted that should just eat at a restaurant, giving excuses like it would be healthier if they eat there. Not wanting to be the stubborn one, Kaho just sighed as she nodded her head; she's really wondering when will Len be use to this kind of stuff.

When they entered the restaurant, girls can't help but ogle at Len like how moths are attracted to fire. Noticing, Kahoko can't help but feel her blood boil. She can't believe how those girls have the guts to ogle at her boyfriend like that when she was just beside him, she feels like she just want to rip their heads off. Len noticed the sudden change in mood of his girlfriend so he just squeezed her hand tight and smiled at her sympathetically. Kaho, on the other hand, can't help but smile back.

As approach their table, a blonde waiter went to them to take their orders. Now it was Len's turn to get jealous, how dare that waiter stare at _HIS Kahoko? _As soon as he was done taking their orders, he winked at Kahoko and informed them that meals will be ready after 30:00 minutes.

To pass time, Kahoko decided to ask Len something

"Ne Len, you know that the ball is only a week away right?" she stated hesitantly

"Yes, I'm currently aware of that. Why?" he said, tilting his head sideways and currently confused as to why Kaho asked that question

"Well, are you sure that you want me to be your date there? Because if you feel that is just your responsibility to take me there then you don't need to. It's fine with me" she said quietly almost too quiet to be heard

This shocked Len to no end. He feels that he can't breathe. He just hugged Kahoko tightly, so tight that he almost suffocated Kahoko.

"Don't you ever ask a question like that again, ever," He said, his voice full of emotions.

"I'm sorry" she said

"There's nothing to be sorry about, although if you weren't the jealous type of girlfriend, this wouldn't have happened" he teased

"Hey, I'm not jealous and don't pretend that you didn't just glare daggers at the waiter awhile ago" she countered. He just sighed and looked away. Kahoko can't help but find this side of Len cute

Just as soon as they finished their conversation, their food arrived. For the remaining time that they were there, people can't help but ogle at both of them. The girls at Len and the boys at Kahoko, having enough to this, Len decided to play a little game.

"Kahoko, there's sauce of your lip. Here, let me get that"

He immediately leaned down to kiss Kahoko on the lips. People who witnessed this can't help but look away and feel disappointed. Their kiss continued for a few more minutes but the need of air become too much that it parted their lips.

There was comfortable silence between them before Kahoko broke with her soft giggles.

"I guess that made them avert their eyes from us" she said breathlessly

"Yeah, I guess so" he said

And with that they continued their meal

**(_)**

After the two ate their lunch, they decided to walk around the area for a bit. They went first to the park to relax but seeing that there were a lot of people there because of the market encounter, they just decided to go the mall instead. The area wasn't that crowded because of the market encounter so Len was ok with it.

"Ne Len, do you already have an outfit for the ball." Kahoko asked as they passed by the department store in the couture section

"As a matter of fact, I do. You know, men don't take too long in choosing their attire, Kaho, unlike women" he teased

"Whatever, just help me choose mine then so that at least I'll know what designs you would prefer" she said, looking at another direction. She can already feel blood rising to her cheeks

She was already dragging him into the department store while averting her gaze from him. Len could only chuckled at her embarrassed reaction

Since they entered, they were already able to try 27 outfits and still, Len kept on rejecting everyone of them.

"Seriously Len, this is already the 28th outfit and you still don't like it!" said Kahoko, feeling exhausted already

"I don't know, I think there's something missing but I can't put it into words" Len sighed and he kept his eyes closed

"Alright, I give up. This is already enough for the day. I'll call the other girls tomorrow to accompany in shopping but right now I'm feeling really tired, I just want to go home. Can we go home now Len?" she also sighed, _Huh, maybe Len is rubbing off on me_ she thought

Len checked his watch and noticed that it was already past 6:00 in the evening

"Alright then, I'll drop you home… after we have dinner" he said

"And why do we still need to have dinner here?" Kahoko asked feeling very confused

"You know that my parents won't be back until tomorrow morning right?" he said

"Yeah and so?" she asked again

"…."

Reality struck her; Len doesn't know how to cook, if he doesn't eat now, he'll starve

"Uhhhh…. Okay, how about this, we'll go to your house and I'll cook dinner and your breakfast for tomorrow morning so all you have to do is to reheat it and after that you drop me home, anyway I still have some of my things left there, deal?" she asked

"Sounds fair enough" he replied

**(_)**

After the duo returned to the Tsukimori mansion, they ate their dinner and Len dropped Kahoko home. Sadly, the two can't have any arrangements for Sunday because Kaho's family already planned to go to the birthday party of her cousin. Her aunt invited many guests that is why the venue will be at the amusement park. Kaho's parents asked Len if wanted to come but he politely declined the offer saying that as soon as his parents return in the morning, they would head to family friend's birthday party as well.

After a few more minutes of talking, Len finally bid farewell, saying that it is already getting late and he still has a lot to do at home.

**(_)**

(_I'm gonna jump to Sunday evening already since I'm not really good at describing birthday parties XD)_

After the long at the birthday parties, both Len and Kahoko were exhausted. It was already 7:30 p.m. They, more specifically Len, did not imagine that these parties could be so tiring.

The duo made a promise that they would call each other once the different parties were finished. The party Len attended was already finished around 7:00 in the evening already so he decided to call Kahoko already.

"_Hello" the voice from the other line said_

"Hey Kaho, am I disturbing you or something?" he asked

"_Oh not at all, the party ended about five minutes ago. I'm just resting already since I'm feeling really tired" she said_

"Yeah, mine too just ended a few minutes ago. So, are you excited for the ball? It's already this Friday right?"

"_Yeah a little, huuuuhh, though I still don't have a dress yet" she yawned_

"Don't worry Kaho, you still have Monday to Thursday to look for one" he reassured her

"_Yeah, I know….suddenly I'm feeling really sleepy" she said_

"Good night then Kaho, I'll see you on Monday"

"_Yeah, good night too Len, I'll see you too on Monday" _

Len ended the call after Kahoko has drifted to dream land. He, too, is excited for the ball. He just hopes that this Friday will be perfect.

After a few more moments, he too finally succumbed to the call of sleep

It was only 6:30 in the morning when Kahoko woke up. She can't stop thinking about the ball. She can't even imagine that in a few days, she can show to the whole school that Len choose her as his date and not someone else and maybe, just maybe, they can already show to the public that they are together already as in _intimately together._

Seeing that it was too late already for her to go back to sleep, she went to the bathroom to do her daily morning routine. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth combed her hair and wore her school uniform. It was already 7:00 when she was done, she had just about enough time to eat breakfast and walk to school seeing that classes start at 8:00. She grabbed her school bag and violin case and proceeded to go down to the kitchen.

"Ohayo onee-chan, okaa-san" she greeted as she kissed the cheek of her mother and sister

"Ohayo Kaho, you seem early today" her mother said

"Hai, I just want to go earlier so that I could practice before school starts" she lied

"Ohhh I see" said her sister "Is it really because you want to practice before class starts or you want to see your boyfriend before class starts" her sister continued, teasing her

"It's… It's nothing like that nee-chan" she defended herself, feeling blood flow to her cheeks. Why is it that it's so early in the morning and her sister is already teasing her?

"Ok, ok… I get it." Her sister said while trying to control her laughter, she really does love teasing Kahoko. "By the way, what are your plans for this afternoon" she asked, finally sobering up from her laughter

"Now that you've mentioned it, our classes will only be until 12:00 noon today so I plan on asking Nami and others to help me pick a dress for the ball." Kahoko said

"I see" her mother joined in their conversation "Just remember not to go home too late unless Len-kun will be willing to drop you home again"

"Yes mom. Well then, I'll be going now, bye mom, bye sis." She said while opening the front door

"Bye Kaho, have a nice day" both her mother and sister said while waving goodbye

**(_)**

Kahoko still had 30 minutes to spare when she arrived at school. Seeing that there were only a few students and teachers present, she decided to proceed to the practice room to play the violin.

Just as she was about to enter the practice rooms, she noticed Len heading towards one of the practice rooms as well

"Ohayo Tsukimori-kun, you're up early" she said while waving her hand.

"Hai, and you as well Hino-san" he replied. They need to careful when they're in school, only a few people know about the two of them. Silence enveloped the two of them, it's like when they are talking to each other formally, they're back to being strangers.

"So… I'll go ahead then. Classes won't start for another 20 minutes, bye Tsukimori-kun" Kahoko decided to break the silence as she walked pass Len

"Okay, see you later then Hino-san" Len said, his tone monotonous as he went to the other direction as well.

**(_)**

It was already dismissal time and the sun was already up high in the sky. Nami Amou sighed for the tenth time in a span of 15 minutes. She, along with Nao, Mio and Manami Mori, were asked by Kahoko to company her in choosing her dress for the ball. They all agreed heartily, seeing that none of them have their outfits yet.

Kahoko suggested that they will be sitting in one table along with their dates and other concour participants; however Amou, Nao and Mio rejected the offer saying that they already have other plans. Both Nao and Mio were asked by their fellow batch mates from the soccer club so they said that will be better if they will be staying at their dates' table while Amou said journalism doesn't time to be sitting down and said that she'll be moving around often to capture rare moments.

Fuyuumi said that she didn't mind because her date would be Shimizu-kun. Mori, also, didn't seem to mind, seeing that her date would be Tsuchiura Ryoutaro would be her date. She still can't believe how that happened

_Flashback_

_It was already late in the afternoon, most of the students were already out of the building and teachers were already preparing to leave. _

_Kahoko was just fixing her things after her practice with Len. A week has passed already since Len had confessed to her and would sometimes prolong their practice session just to spend more time with each other. Just as they exited the room, they bumped into Tsuchiura_

"_Hino, can I talk to you? In private" Tsuchiura started the conversation, he emphasized the last part of his statement while looking at Len_

_Noticing this, Len made some lame excuse that he forgot something from the music room and said that he will just meet Kahoko at the front gate. Kahoko just nodded in agreement. Once that Len was already gone, Kahoko decided to pick up the conversation_

"_So… what did you want to ask me Tsuchiura-kun"_

"_Well, I was wonder if you already have a date for the ball" he said hesitantly, feeling really embarrassed_

"_Well, I already have one. I'm really sorry Tsuchiura-kun" she was apologizing to him, feeling really guilty_

_Tsuchiura seemed surprised when he didn't feel any pain when Kahoko said that she already have a date._

"_Oh no worries, I get it besides it's just a ball right? But if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky guy?" he said, while laughing a little_

"…" _Seeing that was no response coming from Kahoko, he decided to continue_

"_It's Tsukimori right?" he said_

_Kahoko only nodded her head in agreement, avoiding eye contact with Tsuchiura_

"_Don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact I want you to be happy with him Hino" he said while laughing whole heartedly_

"_Thank you Tsuchiura-kun, I hope that you will find somebody else" she smiled wholeheartedly _

"_Yeah… well I need to get going Hino. I'll see you then" he said_

_Kahoko only nodded her head again as she waved her hand and proceeded to the exit. Tsuchiura also proceeded to the other direction. He was wondering why the rejection from Kahoko didn't hurt; was it always just some brotherly love for her? He was so busy with his own thoughts that he didn't look where he was going until he bumped into somebody _

"_Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he bowed down_

"_No, same here." a female angelic voice answered, making his head snap up_

_He was surprised to see Manami Mori in front of him. He's felt his heart skip a beat or two and felt crimson rushing to his face. "Dammit, why the heck am I blushing?" he asked himself_

"_Oh, it's you Tsuchiura-kun" Mori said once she finally looked up_

"_So… where are you headed" Tsuchiura decided to start a conversation_

"_Oh, I was just heading home already. How 'bout you?" she said_

"_Well nowhere really so I might just head home also. Do you mind if I accompany you" he said hesitantly_

"_Oh sure I would love too." She said, a smile gracing her face_

_Two walked together towards the school gate however as they walked, silence enveloped the two of them. So Tsuchiura decided to break the silence_

"_So... Do you already have a date for the ball?" he said hesitantly _

"_As a matter of fact, I don't have a date yet." She said plainly to him. He was shocked to notice that she doesn't even seem sad however he was also confused as to why he was feeling happy that she didn't have a date yet._

"_Really?" he said_

"_Actually, a lot already asked me out but I declined them all, I'm actually waiting for someone to ask me out" she honestly_

"_Well then, since you don't have a date yet. Would you mind if you be my date?" he asked seriously_

"_I would love to. Actually, you're the person I'm waiting for to ask me out" she admitted, feeling really embarrassed_

"_Then I'm glad you waited for me cuz' I don't know what I'll do if I saw you with another guy" he said looking at another direction to avoid the gaze of Mori however she tilted his head to face her_

"_Yeah, I glad I waited too." She said and as if on cue, they both leaned forward and after a minute their lips touched each other. After a while, they parted for air_

"_So, does this mean that you're already taken" he said confidently_

"_Yeah, I guess so" she smiled wholeheartedly_

_End of Flashback_

Another 15 minutes has passed before Kahoko arrived, panting really hard.

"I'm really sorry everyone. I got hold up by sensei." Kahoko apologized repeatedly

"It's ok Kahoko, just remember to take note of your time always" Nami said, slightly annoyed

"So shall we go then" Mori said, trying to lighten up the mood

They all nodded their heads, obviously, they can't contain their excitement.

**(_)**

When they entered the department store, they immediately went to the couture section. They got almost all of the dresses displayed on racks. They all went to the dressing rooms, leaving Amou behind. She insisted they go first so that she can inspect their dresses first, seeing that she the fasionista among the group excluding Mori of course. She also said that she already has a dress so she doesn't need to look for one.

She almost rejected all of the dress that they showed her until she settled for the perfect dress for each of them. Kahoko's dress was navy blue halter dress that only reaches until her mid-thigh. It has gold beads at the end of the dress and goes up in a swirly pattern all the way to her waist. Fuyummi's is a simple white tube dress with a black belt serving as the only design. Nao's was a gold spaghetti strapped-dress with black beads on the waist line. Mio's was also a spaghetti strapped-dress only metallic purple in color and sky blue colored beads on the straps and waist line. Mori's was a mint green criss-cross strapped dress with black beads at the end of the dress, waist line and straps of the dress.

After all of them had paid for their dresses, they all went to the nearest food stop and ate their dinner there. As they were eating, they were talking about the ball.

"So… we all seemed to have picked pretty good dresses" Kahoko decided to open up the conversation.

"Yeah; although we did have a few problems in choosing the dresses." Mori laughed wholeheartedly

"Anyway, putting all of that aside, I'm glad that the dresses that we were able to buy are jaw-dropping and eye-popping. I sure that your dates are going to have a hard time keeping their mouth closed." Amou laughed out loud

At this comment all the other girls turned beet red

"I'm just joking but really, who would have thought that your dates will be your secret crushes. I mean, Kahoko with Tsukimori; Mori with Tsuchiura; Fuyuumi is Shimizu-kun; Nao with Todo-san (_OOC)_ and Mio with Emiya-kun (_OOC). _It's like a dream come true, you guys will owe a story after the dance." She added

"Fine with me Amou-chan, as long as we change topics already, deal?" Mori said

"Alright" Amou said, feeling rather down, however she opened up a new topic "Hey, did you guys know about the rumour on Sakimoto-sensei (_OOC)_"

"No, I don't know anything about that…." The others answered in chorus

"So here's the thing…." Amou stated

As they started to talk about the rumour, they were all silently glad that Amou opened up a new topic that everyone can relate to.

**(_)**

It was already the ball for the ball. Students from both departments, male and female, can't contain their excitement because all the preparations that they have done will be worth it. The school decided to cancel the lessons so that everyone, teachers included, will have enough time to have their final preparations.

Kahoko and the others decided to go to Mori's house at noon for the preparations. They were supposed to go to Fuyuumi's house however there had been a sudden change of plans. When they arrived, the term "house" is an understatement, it was a huge mansion and they can't help but let their jaws drop. The girls from the General Department wondered if one of the requirements for you to be in the Music Department is that you have to be rich. Mori decided to greet them at the front gate

"Hey guys, I'm soooo glad you're here on time." Mori said while feeling really really excited

"Well of course, who would want to be late on their first Mixer Ball (_note that it can also be considered as prom on some countries XD)_?" Kahoko joked

"Yeah, anyway, we should get inside and go to my room already so that we start fixing up. Your things will brought up there by the butlers" Mori said

**(_)**

It was already 5:00 in the afternoon when the girls finished preparing. It gave them a lot of spare time since the ball will start at 6:30 pm. They did not have much trouble preparing since they all have the things that they might need in Mori's room. They all wore accessories that matches their dresses and painted their nails as the same shade of their dress.

After they made sure that all the things that they might need are placed in their purses, they stayed in the room waiting for their dates. Amou, Nao and Mio were already picked up by their dates (_how their dates know the address? I don't know :D)_ around 5:45, leaving the rest to wait for their own dates.

**(_)**

Len was nervous. He may look calm and collected but deep inside he was VERY nervous. He was already standing in front of the gate of Mori Mansion along with Shimizu and Tsuchiura. Each of them brought their own cars so that they won't have difficulty in going to school (_ I don't if that's possible but I think that you can already get a license by the age of 16, assuming that the 3__rd__ years are 17 and the 2__nd__ years are 16 :D)_. They have been standing there for almost 10 minutes, just staring at the gate, when Tsuchiura decided to break the silence.

"So… do we ring the bell now?" he ask hesitantly

"I don't know. Should we?" Len answered back

"Well, we won't be going anywhere if we don't ring the bell" Shimizu interrupted

_True _both of them thought. So in the end, it was Shimizu who rang the bell. They waited for about 3 minutes before a maid showed up.

"Good evening gentlemen. May I ask what brings you here to the Mori residences?" she asked politely

"We're here for Mori Manami and her companions" Tsuchiura answered for them

"Ahhhh, you must be Miss Manami's date. Just a second, please come inside and wait in the living room while I'll call for them"

The guys did what they were told and waited patiently for their dates. When the girls went down, the guys can't help but let their jaws hits the floor. The three looked AMAZING and HOOOT :D

They walked towards each other and the guys gave their corsage. While the two were busy having a small chat with their dates, Len also decided to talk to his date

"Nice dress Kaho, you lookamazing"

"You don't look bad yourself Len" she said while playing with his tie

"So are you ready for a night of fun"

"You bet I am"

And with that, they went outside and proceeded to their cars.

**Time Skip , At school**

The school activity hall didn't even look the same when the six arrived. There were white and silver streamers, banners and balloons all over the placed that it seemed the school booked a fancy hotel.

It didn't take long though for the girls to spot Amou, Nao and Mio at their own table. Surprisingly, Amou did bring a date and it was no other than Tsuchiura's friend, Sasaki.

Mio noticed someone watching them, as she turned around, she noticed Kahoko, Mori and Fuyuumi smiling at them. She waved her hand to get their attention and gesture them to go to their table for a while.

**Kahoko's POV**

"Hey guys, seems like your enjoying the ball" I started the conversation

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't. This ball is like a total perfection" Nao said wholeheartedly

"Yeah, I can see that" Mori said wholeheartedly

"Well, isn't like a dream come true. We all get the guy that we wanted" I interrupted

"I know right" they answered all together.

We chatted for a few more minutes when I noticed that Len and the others are waiting for us already

"Well anyway, we should get going. The guys are waiting for us at the other table." I interrupted again their conversation

"Oh okay. Bye Kaho-chan. You too Mori-chan and Fuyuumi-chan" Mio said

"Bye also Nao. You as well Mio" we said together while walking towards their table.

** (_)**

A few more minutes have passed before the table of concours participants and their dates were complete. The school ordered round tables for the event, so the arrangement was from the higher years to the lower years. From a clockwise direction, the order would be Yunoki and Ayano, Hiraha and Miyabi, Tsuchiura and Mori, Len and Kahoko, Shimizu and Fuyuumi.

They were all enjoying the buffet served and just talking to each other when the emcee of the event interrupted their conversation.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual Mixer Ball of Seiso Adcademy" A round of applause and cheers were heard before he continued speaking

"I know that this is a night to remember for all of us so without further ado, welcome the first dance of the night." Cheers were heard once more before the music started playing

Everyone from the table stood up and proceeded to the dance floor with their respective dates, everyone except Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, aren't you getting up? Don't you feel like dancing?" Mori asked her, surprised

"No Mori-chan, I was just waiting for Len to come out of the boys' room. He went there a few minutes earlier" she replied happily

"Well okay, see you at the dance floor then"

"Yeah"

A few seconds have passed before Len came out of the boys' room. He saw Kahoko sitting at the table all alone. He swiftly went to her direction

"Excuse me miss, but why would a beautiful lady like who you sit here all alone" he asked monotonously

Kahoko smirked when she heard the voice

"Actually, I am waiting for my date. By any chance, do you know where he is?" she asked

"Maybe, would you like to go to the dance floor"

"I would love too" And the couple went to the dance floor

(**Bold-**song, Normal-conversation) **A little bit by M.Y.M.P**

**I was kinda hesitant to tell you**

**Should I let you know**

**I was never really like this before**

**Need I say more**

**Well, maybe I'm confused**

**When you are near me**

**I don't know what to do**

**Or I should be**

**There's only one thing in my mind**

"So Kahoko, how do you find the ball so far?" Len asked while staring at her auburn eyes

"I think it best. I have everything I ever wanted" she answered while leaning her head on his broad chest

"And what would that be?" he whispered

"You" she answered wholeheartedly

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way" he said

**That's you and me**

**I'm a little bit of crazy; I'm a little bit of a fool**

**I'm a little of lonely, I'm a little bit of all**

**All I need is you**

The two just continued dancing after their short conversation. Everything around them seemed to vanish and they were the only people around.

**Just a little of you, and I will fall**

**I'm always on the run to see you**

**Would you allow me to?**

**It wasn't my intention to hurt you**

**This feeling is true**

**Well maybe I'm confused**

**When you are near me**

**I don't know what to do**

**Or I should be**

Flashbacks of how they started their relationship occurred to the two.

**There's only one thing in my mind**

**That's you and me**

**I'm a little bit of crazy; I'm a little bit of a fool**

**I'm a little of lonely, I'm a little bit of all**

**All I need of you**

**Just a little bit of you, and I will fall**

Len thought about how Kahoko changed him. How she made him more open and care-free towards others. Maybe one of those is how he open-upped to Tsuchiura. That thought made him silently chuckle.

_**Instrumental**_

**I'm a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool**

**I'm a little of lonely, I'm a little bit of all**

**All I need of you**

**Just a little bit of you and I will fall**

Feeling Len chuckle made Kahoko look up. As she looked up, she found herself staring at his golden ones. She also thought about how he influenced her character as well. She became more dedicated to her studies and most especially music.

**I'm just a little bit of crazy, I'm a little bit of a fool**

**I'm a little of lonely, I'm a little bit of all**

**All I need of you**

**Just a little bit of you**

**And I will fall**

As the song was about to end, both leaned forward and brushed their lips against each other's. They forgot that they were people around them so when parted for air, they were both embarrassed when they found out that almost everyone was staring at them, jaws dropped with the exception of the concour participants and their close friends.(_Please note that the girls didn't enter with the boys_)

The awkward silence was cut when someone was clapping and cheering. It was no other than Amou Nami, yup; just leave it to Amou to break the awkward silence. After a while, everyone started to clap and congratulate to them. After that, the students decided to go back to their respective tables.

"Well congratulations Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun, you guys finally came out with your relationship" Mori started the conversation

"I agree, although I didn't expect you to come out tonight but it was good" Tsuchiura said somewhat sheepishly. Others just agreed to them wholeheartedly.

Both were beet red from the embarrassment that they feel. Kahoko just kept on stuttering while Len just sighed in annoyance

"_Chotou matteyo, _why is it that you're only noticing Len and me? How about Tsuchiura and Mori or Shimizu and Fuyuumi? Why not them?" Kahoko asked in one breath

"Well to begin with, Tsuchiura is the soccer team's star player so when someone saw him with Mori-chan, rumors spread so quickly about them dating" Yunoki said sincerely

"Well what about Fuyuumi and Shimizu-kun" she tried to argue again

"Those two were pretty obvious to begin with" Hiraha answered

With this, Kahoko just sighed in defeat. She guesses that there was no point arguing anymore

"I guess that Tsukimori-kun is rubbing off on you Kaho-chan" Mori teased, trying to lighten up the mood. All of them laughed wholeheartedly while Len and Kahoko allowed themselves to smile a little. After a few more minutes laughing and teasing, they opened up a new topic.

A few more rounds of songs were played before the emcee interrupted again.

"Good evening once again ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you are enjoying the ball as much as we are. Anyway, as you were dancing and chatting with your friends a while ago, the faculty and I were searching for the annual "King and Queen of the Night". Shock and happiness were both present in all the faces of the students. Seeing that no one was commenting, the emcee continued. "So let us now welcome this year's King and Queen of Night, Mr. Tsukimori Len and Ms. Mori Manami".

Applause was heard all over the room but people were too surprised to even move and it was no other than Len, Kahoko, Tsuchiura and Mori. They only moved a few minutes later when Tsuchiura patted Len on the back and signalled him to go on stage and same goes Mori except that Kahoko just smiled at her and relayed the same message. And all of these things were left unnoticed by the emcee.

As the two were walking up the stage, Len muttering curses under his breath and Mori feeling really embarrassed, instrumentals started to echo throughout the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ma I present to you the King and Queen of the Night" the emcee said while Kanazawa-sensei and Kiriya-sensei were busy hanging the sashes and crowns. "I know that we usually have the King and Queen dance however the two royalties are going to choose whom never they may please for the last dance of the Night" the emcee continued

You can see shock and happiness on the faces of both people before they allowed themselves to smile and went from the stage. As the two were walking down the stairs, the song for the last dance began to play.

**No one Else Comes Close by Salvage Garden**

**Oh oh dah oh oh da oh oh oh…**

**When we turn out the lights**

**The two of us alone together**

**Something's just not right**

"Congratulations on being held King of the Night, Len" Kahoko greeted as he walked towards her direction. She enveloped him in a tight hug and buried her face on his chest.

"Thank you Kaho but I would be happier if you were my queen" he said monotonously while playing her hair a little.

**But girl you know that I would**

**Never ever let another's touch**

**Come between the two of us**

**Cuz' no one else will ever take your place**

They decided to dance for a little bit just enjoying the company and each others presence.

**No one else comes close to you**

**No one makes me feel the way you do**

**You're so special girl to me**

**And you'll always be eternally**

"Well" Kahoko decided to break the silence "You and Mori-chan look good together" she said feeling rather down.

"WHAT" Len almost shouted obviously taken back by the question .

**Every time I hold you near**

**You always say the words**

**I love to hear, girl with just touch**

**You can do so much**

**No else comes close**

"I mean she's really beautiful and you're good looking as well so I thought you'd make a great couple" she said still not looking into his direction

"Kahoko…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say

**Oh oh oh oh .. hey..**

**And when I wake up to**

**The touch of your head on my shoulder**

**You're a dream come true yeah**

**Girl you know I'll always treasure**

**Every kiss, everyday**

**Love you girl in every way**

**And I'll always will cuz' in my heart**

"Maybe it would have been better for you if you chose her as your date" she tried to laugh her insecurity away

"Where in the world did you honestly get that idea" he asked monotonously while tilting her chin gently so that he could stare at her auburn eyes

**No one else comes close to you**

**No one makes me feel the way you do**

**You're so special girl to me**

**And you'll always be eternally**

**Every time I hold you near**

**You always say the words**

**I love to hear, girl with just touch**

**You can do so much**

"Len…" now it was her turn to be speechless

"I know that Mori and I look good together but we look better. Sure she and I might make a great couple but we make the perfect one" he said while gently caressing her cheeks and smiling softly at her.

**Oh baby baby baby**

**No one else comes close to you**

**No one makes me feel the way you do**

**You're so special girl to me**

**And you'll always be eternally**

"…."

"There's no one else in the world for me but you and only you so please don't say those words again" he said and she could do was to nod.

**Every time I hold you near**

**You always say the words**

**I love to hear, girl with just touch**

**You can do so much**

**No one else comes close**

After a few more minutes of quite dancing, Kahoko decided to speak again

"Sorry for the things that I said a while ago"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for however if you weren't the insecure and jealous type of girlfriend, that conversation wouldn't happen" he teased

This statement made her head snap up and she playfully punch him on the shoulder

"Hey, I am not" she countered

**Oh oh oh oh hey oh oh oh …**

**No one else comes close**

As the song was about to end, Len pulled her closer to him and whispered against her lips

"Really?" before she could even answer, he sealed his lips on hers and kissed passionately for a few minutes.

When they parted for air, they just smiled at each other and knew that they were truly made for each other and no one will ever come in between them.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for now. I know that the characters are OOC, especiall Tsukimori but hey, love changes people I think :D So I hope that you save the world from more boring stories so please read and review. This would mean a lot to me :D**


End file.
